1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to color television receivers. In a primary application it relates to receivers using color television systems having reduced chrominance bandwidth with the associated poor transient response at color edges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present commercial broadcast color television system, in both the United States and other countries, employs a reduced chrominance bandwidth and a wide luminance bandwidth for overall bandwidth conservation. This color system makes use of the reduced accuity of human vision to color difference signals. It is described in a paper by A. V. Bedford, "Mixed Highs in Color Television," Proceedings IRE, Vol. 38, No. 9, p. 1003, September 1950. The system is called the "mixed highs" system since the high frequency luminance information is applied equally to each color channel. Unfortunately this approach often results in distorted color edges. For example, in a transition region, a specific color can be increasing while the applied luminance transition information can be of the opposite polarity. Similarly, a luminance transition can be applied to a color signal which is not changing.